What If
by Arina Syn
Summary: Because of dire circumstances, Alex and Justin are forced to move to Forks by the Wizard Council. There, they are once again pulled into the world of Vampires and Werewolves. Jacob/Alex & Juliet/Justin
1. Prologue

**What If...**

A Twilight and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover:

Because of dire circumstances, Alex and Justin are forced to move to Forks by the Wizard Council. There, they are once again pulled into the world of Vampires and Werewolves.

- Jacob Black/Alex Russo & Juliet Van Heusen/Justin Russo

* * *

_Prologue_

"_Justin, take your sister and get away from here as fast as you can," Jerry Russo yelled, his face distorted with worry and fear for his two surviving children._

_His once pristine white shirt was now full of rips and tears, tainted with fresh blood and dirt. His face was marred with cuts and bruises. He tightly held his throbbing chest as he slowly staggered to the ground, groaning in pain._

"_Daddy," Alex sobbed, tears running down her ghost white cheeks._

_She tried to run towards her fallen father but Justin held her back._

"_No, Alex! We have to get out of here," Justin shouted._

_She turned to him with wide, unbelieving eyes._

"_But we have to help dad!" She shouted back as she fought against his strong grip._

_He easily grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to face him._

"_You have to understand that dad is gone," he said grimly, staring into her tearful eyes. "And so are Mom and Max. We are the only ones alive and if we want to keep it that way, we need to get away from here!"_

_He then roughly pulled her away but before they could get any farther, a dark shadow loomed over them cackling. They quickly halted to a stop with Justin pushing Alex protectively behind him. Shivering from anger and fear, he whipped out his wand and shakily aimed it at the growing figure before them._

_The figure just laughed at the sight of them. _

"_Oooo, I'm so scared of you and your wand," it hooted, doubling over in laughter. _

_Justin angrily muttered a spell under his breath and shot it towards the figure. It winced and took a step back but the damage was very minimal._

_Angry that the spell had worked even for a small moment, the figure let out a loud screech making the two wizards in training to step back in fear._

_A ball of green light appeared in its claw-like hands as the figure glared menacingly at the duo._

"_You will pay for that!" it growled._

_The ball grew bigger and darker._

_But before the ball of dark energy could be hurled at them, a deep voice bellowed throughout the air,_

'_Because Justin and Alex are in horrible danger, transport them away from this evil stranger.'_

_A flash of light appeared blinding them both and rendering them unconscious._

* * *

A/N: So, this is just the beginning of a Twizard fanfic. I would've never thought of having WOWP and Twilight crossover until I read a couple of Jacob/Alex fanfics on here. I love the idea of them getting together so much that I wanted to write a fanfic about them so here it is.

As you get farther along through this story, you will notice that I've changed some things around. For example, if you are a Renesmee/Jacob fan, I would suggest you to not read this fic because in this fic, Jacob DID NOT imprint her. He will be some sort of uncle to her. They (as in Renesmee and Jacob) will not, and I repeat, will NOT be soulmates in this fic.

Well, that's the end of my rant. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Critiques are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

**What If...**

A Twilight and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover:

Because of dire circumstances, Alex and Justin are forced to move to Forks by the Wizard Council. There, they are once again pulled into the world of Vampires and Werewolves.

- Jacob Black/Alex Russo & Juliet Van Heusen/Justin Russo

**Warning:** Characters might be a little out of character.

* * *

_Chapter One: Forks_

Alex stared out of the window of their new house, a frown gracing her baby face.

"Tell me why we are here again?" She turned to her brother who was coming in, carrying a big brown box with her name written all over it.

Justin rolled his eyes as he bent down and drop the box gently on the ground. He came back up, straightening himself and stretching.

"Why don't you get your butt away from the window and help me unload the truck," he lightly ordered. "It is mostly your stuff by the way."

She sighed exasperatedly but obeyed her brother's orders.

"But it's so gloomy here! Why couldn't we move to Los Angeles or even Las Vegas," Alex continued her complaint as she walked out to the truck and grabbed a small box.

"Because it's safer and the Wizard Council knows what's best for us," Justin answered, knowing that this was Alex's way of coping with what happened.

She didn't say a word. The frown never left her face but deep down she knew that Justin was right, they would be safer here.

Setting the last box down, Alex turned to Justin and hugged him. Used to this by now, Justin hugged her back.

"I'm glad I'm not alone," she whispered, burying her face against his chest.

"Me too, little sister, me too," he whispered back, slowly letting her go. He then looked down at her and smiled, "Come on, we have a lot of boxes to unpack. Let's get to it."

She looked up at him and smiled softly, nodding. She lets go of him and started to walk around the boxes, figuring out which box to unpack first.

Justin stared at her for a little longer, watching her weave around the boxes.

'I have to be strong…for the both of us,' he thought as he looked away and began unpacking the first box he saw.

By the end of the day, they had finished unpacking. The empty house was no longer empty and everything was in their rightful place. They both took an approving glance around the house, their official home now, before flopping down on their new couch.

They sighed in relief.

"Home, sweet home," Justin said, with a smile on his face.

It wasn't like their home back in New York but it was close and that was enough for them.

Suddenly, a growl was heard and Justin looked over at Alex with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Alex pouted. "You've never heard a stomach growl?"

He gave her a wide grin and took a glance at their kitchen.

"Well we don't have food in the fridge yet so this means we can go out and get something to eat or we can stay at home and order deli-," He started but was cut off by the doorbell.

Alex turned her head to stare at the door, confused and worried.

"Now who can that be?" She frowned as she slowly got up to get the door.

Justin stopped her, getting up himself.

"I'll get it," he said, a serious look quickly replacing his amused grin.

He walked slowly to the door, wary of who it might be on the other side. He took a look through the peep hole and was shocked by the sight. He quickly threw open the door and standing right there was his ex-vampire girlfriend, Juliet, looking the way she did before Mason bit her.

"J-Juliet!"

Juliet grinned up at him, her fangs peeking out from her mouth. He could see the happiness sparkling in her brown eyes as he stared in disbelief. She wore a simple pink maxi dress with a white cardigan on top. Her blond hair was elegantly platted into a braid behind her.

"Hey, Justin," She said softly.

Alex quickly got up from the couch and rushed over to Justin, pulling him away from the vampire. She took out her wand and aimed it at Juliet, glaring.

Ever since the incident, the Wizard Council promoted them both to become Full Wizards. Under the circumstances they were in, they couldn't take the chance to be completely helpless.

Juliet didn't look surprise.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Justin cried as he tried to pull Alex back but she wouldn't budge.

She didn't turn to him.

"This could be a trap, Justin. She was old and wrinkly the last time we saw her, remember?" she stated venomously, still pointing the wand dangerously at Juliet.

"Professor Crumbs knew you will feel this way so I was told to show you this," Juliet whispered, holding up her arm.

A charm bracelet dangled daintily on her wrist and as she moved, one of the charms began shining a bluish hue.

"_Justin, Alex, I want you to keep in mind that people that were once close to you might approach you out of nowhere. You have to be wary of them. To know if they are friend or foe, you have to look if they are wearing a special kind of charm on them. If, for any reasons, the enemy gets a hold of one, the charm will glow orange. If they are truly someone you can trust then the charm will glow blue."_

Alex slowly put her wand down, moving aside so Justin can go to his ex-girlfriend.

As soon as she was out of the way, Justin rushed to Juliet. He picked her up and swung her around, laughing in shock.

"How," he asked, breathlessly as he gently set her down and finally hug her.

She hugged him back, happy to be able to see him again.

"Professor Crumbs," she answered. "He thought that I might be able to help out." She pulled away and looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry about your family…"

He just nodded mutely, his face expressionless. He softly cupped her face, still trying to swallow down the fact that his Juliet is back. Their faces slowly inched towards one another before someone coughed, interrupting them. They came to an abrupt stop and turned to the source of the cough.

Alex stood there on guard and pointing at the door.

"It seems that we have some… more guests," she murmured, her wand ready in hand.

Juliet jumped away from Justin and stood in front of the "guests".

"They're friends of mine, Alex," she said. "Sort of like my second family. Sorry for not introducing them earlier. I got a little distracted." If she could, she would've blushed as she shyly glanced at Justin who in turned blushed a deep red.

She then pulled a deathly pale guy with copper color hair and amber eyes forward. He was unbelievably handsome and casually dressed with his arms crossed in front of him. His face was contorted with confusion as he stared intently at them.

"This is Edward Cullen," She introduced. " And this is his wife, Isabella Cullen."

She stepped aside to reveal a girl that was about the same age as the brooding guy. She was also pale and beautiful, no surprise there, but instead of copper color hair, she had dark brown. Her eyes were a blood red compared to her husbands lighter eyes. Standing closely together now, Isabella looped her arm around Edward's and smiled shyly, showing off her pearl white fangs.

"And finally, this is their daughter, Renesmee Cullen."

A little girl that looked no older than five peeked out from behind her parents. She has the same head of hair and facial features as her father. Her copper colored hair was short but curly. Her big chocolate brown eyes started up at them in wonder.

Together they were hauntingly beautiful, forcing Alex and Justin to take a step back and catch their breaths.

"I-I want to see their charms," Alex stammered, taken back by their glamour.

They obeyed, showing them their glowing charms.

When they were sure it was authentic, Alex put away her wand tucking it in her right boot.

"Hi, I'm Alex," she tentatively smiled back. "And this gaping fish here is my brother, Justin."

Justin smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

Edward just nodded at them, making his wife nudge him in irritation.

"Don't mind, Edward. Welcome to Forks, Alex, Justin. I'm Isabella but I prefer that you call me Bella." She smiled.

Their daughter quickly hid behind her father as soon as Alex turned to look at her.

Alex smiled softly, bending down to the little girl's height. She tilted her head to the side and tried to soften her features.

"Hello," she greeted warmly. "You must be Renesmee."

The small girl came out from behind her father and smiled shyly at her.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Do you like magic," Alex asked.

Renesmee brightened up as she nodded and gradually walked closer to Alex. Once she was fully away from behind her father, Alex got a good look at the girl. She was wearing a simple sundress, the color of the clear blue-green ocean with a little white bow attached just below her right shoulder.

"Alex," she heard Justin sternly warned her.

Alex ignored him. With a flicker of her hand, a blue daisy appeared floating in front of them. She took it and tuck it in Renesmee's hair.

Renesmee touched the flower in her hair then giggled.

"More," she beamed at her.

Before Alex could do anything else, her stomach growled. Embarrassed, she touched her stomach and chuckled.

"Looks like I've arrived at the right moment," a rich, unfamiliar voice mused.

Alex stood up in a flash, her wand focused on the stranger. Time stopped as Alex got a good look at him. For a moment she hesitated, her grip on the wand wavered but that didn't stop her from glaring.

The intruder standing before her was no ordinary guy, she knew that for a fact. Having dated a werewolf before, she knew very well of what he is...

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my "Twizard" story! Did you like it? Love it? Maybe even hate it? Give me your thoughts.


End file.
